bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Bitil
Bitil was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He, along with Krika and Gorast, was one of the Makuta that invaded the Swamp of Secrets. Biography Early Life Bitil was created from the Makuta Pool by Mata Nui. Bitil specialized in the making of insect Rahi, such as the Niazesk. He and Gorast were the first to side with Teridax when he took over the Brotherhood of Makuta, and revealed his Plan to Miserix. When the Makuta species evolved into antidermis, Bitil was the first to notice. After the Great Disturbance, Bitil was assigned to some of the Southern Islands by Miserix. Karda Nui Bitil was one of the Makuta assigned to invade the Swamp of Secrets. He was assigned to the swamp with Krika and Gorast, where he shape-shifted into his current form to blend in with the local Rahi, but was mutated by the Swamp waters, to a point where he could no longer shape-shift and was locked in his current form, and lost half of his other abilities. He found Onua in battle with a Nui-Kopen and attacked from behind, and shot him with his Nynrah Ghostblaster. He forced Onua to come with him to Krika's camp, but Onua caused an explosion of mud and escaped. Later, the Makuta laid a trap for the Toa, in which the Toa told them that they already had the Ignika. Bitil used telepathy to contact his fellow Makuta, who disproved this statement, but told him that it had turned into a Toa. Bitil and Gorast later followed Onua and Gali to the Codrex, where they united with Krika and the Phantoka Makuta for the final battle against the Toa Nuva. The Final Battle When Lewa emerged from the Codrex in the Axalara T9, Bitil attacked him, but Lewa was saved by Pohatu in the Rockoh T3. Bitil and Chirox were sent after Takanuva. Bitil created a number of duplicate Bitils; Takanuva almost killed some of the Makuta. Bitil snuck up on him, but Takanuva was saved by Kopaka in the Jetrax T6. While Kopaka calmed Takanuva, Bitil attacked them, and used the attack so that he and Chirox could get away. During the Energy Storms, Bitil was told to save the blinded Makuta. He refused, and left by himself, wanting to prove something to Teridax. He tried to teleport out of Karda Nui, but his teleportation ability was disrupted by the Energy Storms. He died in the Energy Storms along with all of the other surviving Makuta, as Teridax intended (this served the purpose of wiping out any potential rivals). Alternative Universe "The Kingdom" Bitil was absorbed by Teridax after Mata Nui died. Personality and Traits Bitil, although he went along with Teridax's Plan, was not so devoted to it, unlike Gorast. He was more concerned with his advancement in the Brotherhood of Makuta, and thought if Krika or Antroz died, he could take their position. Although Bitil had strong abilities, he was assigned to the worthless Southern Islands because the other Makuta feared him, and kept him at bay. Bitil naturally resented this, and saw his assignment in Karda Nui as a way to prove his worth as a Makuta. Like all Makuta, Bitil was vicious, cunning, and sharp, although he does hope of achieving the highest position in the Brotherhood of Mukuta. Powers and Equipment Bitil had control over Shadow and, like other Makuta, could create Kraata. He carried twin Longswords, and wore the Kanohi Mohtrek, the Mask of Time Duplication, which allowed him to summon past versions of himself to the present. After his mutation by the mutagen in the water of the swamp in Karada Nui, he had acquired armored wings. Like all Makuta stationed in the Swamp of Secrets he wielded a Nynrah Ghostblaster that had the power to take over a target's mechanical parts. Like Krika and Gorast, Bitil lost his access to most of the 42 Rahkshi Powers, including his shape-shifting abilities, because of the Pit Mutagen in the Swamp of Secrets. He did keep the powers of laser vison, heat vision, magnetism, power scream, density control, chain lightning, sonic, teleportation, and molecular disruption abilities. Set Information *Bitil has 54 pieces and his set number is 8696. *Bitil was released in late 2008 with the rest of the Mistika. *Among his pieces, he features a Nynrah Ghost Blaster, a Mohtrek, and a pair of Longswords. *Bitil is advertised to combine with Gavla, though this is merely an incentive to buy more of the 2008 sets. *The name Bitil is derived from the word beetle. **Similar to certain species of beetles, Bitil has long mandibles and armored wings. Quotes .]] Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Battle for Power: Reveal the Secrets'' (non-canon) *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' fi:Bitil Category:2008 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mutated Beings Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Shadow Category:Karda Nui